A Celebration of fourths
by norfolkdreams
Summary: A crazy sort of idea - Darren, Chris, Will and Grant. Darren is exhausted from his whirlwind tour...


It was all just a little too surreal. The past month had been an intense, exhausting ride – one he wouldn't change for the world, it had been an incredible dream come true. But he was tired. Too many tour dates, too many screeching fans, too many nights on a tour bus. Not enough sleep, not enough time, not enough...of something he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

He always pushed himself to extremes; it had always been this way. His boundless energy inspired so many or so he had been told. And that made his soul incredibly happy. But maybe this time, just maybe, he had pushed just a little too far.

When he got the message from Chris about the "Four days of the Fourth Extravaganza", he had texted back without a thought – "Count me in". Because he was Darren Criss. Darren Criss never missed a party. Darren Criss never missed a chance to shine. Darren Criss was always the life of the party. So, after an incredible night at the Capital Fourth Celebration ending with one of the most spectacular fireworks displays he had ever seen – he had hopped on an early morning flight back to Los Angeles.

It was a four day celebration after all – Chris had never done anything half-assed before and now with Will by his side and cheering in his corner - everything was just more intense and exciting. He adored them both. Chris had the same sort of drive that Darren had for himself and had often been too focused and concentrated to enjoy. They understood each other – that's why the on-screen pairing of Kurt and Blaine worked so well because off-screen they could relate to each other so well. Will had been an amazing and refreshing addition to Chris' life. Will lived by a few simple rules – which sometimes changed depending on how many beers he had consumed but basically they were – Live life to the fullest every single day, Do what makes you happy in this very moment, and from Tina Fey "Regrets are for horseshoes and handbags." It promised to be a couple of fun-filled days. Because the phenomenon that was now "Chill" was simply unstoppable.

And now he was here. Lying on the carpet, eyelids closed but not heavy with sleep, simply relaxed. He had escaped from the melee on the porch and joined Will in the living room. After too many drinks and too many songs and too many stories and too much laughter. He was exhausted and strung out. Somehow Will had just known and pulled him down onto the floor with him. Then he had started running his strong, gentle fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and Darren felt his entire body relax. He heard the strains of "Shout" starting up on Chris' laptop again – they had replayed it too many times already, but he smiled to himself. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back further into Will's lap.

"Hey handsome, feeling better?"

"Feels amazing. Thanks Will."

"My pleasure. You boys push yourself so hard and then have no idea how to relax – sometimes you just need a nudge in another direction."

Darren took a minute to appreciate this upside down view of Will and his torso. He had removed his t-shirt at some point during the night and was now simply sporting patriotic red and white stripes of body paint on his finely toned abs. Oh, and they were fine...who knew that hiding underneath the lazy t-shirts or the button downs insisted upon by Chris for events that Will was hiding these muscles. He reached out to touch. Lightly dusting his fingers over a white stripe, feeling the smooth grooves of the skin, he then splayed out his hand to just touch a little bit more and watched with hazy eyes as red flakes of paint crumbled beneath his hand. It was all just a little too surreal. He felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach and a tightness in his jeans at the exact moment that the fingers tightened in his hair.

"Hey, Colfer. You watching that video again?"

Chris glanced over the rim of his cup and raised an eyebrow. Grant was leaning against the kitchen counter, long legs, arms crossed, white tank top showing off just the right amount of freckles.

"It's a great performance."

Grant winked and threw him a smirk. "Yep, and the fact that D's showing off his glorious yet patriotic package in those jeans has absolutely nothing to do with your appreciation."

Chris laughed and continued admiring Darren's assets on the screen. Grant sidled up beside him and nudged him.

"Looks like somebody is appreciating your boy's patriotic body paint."

He looked over to where he knew Darren was laying with his head in Will's lap. Darren had been a mess when he arrived. Too strung out and too wired from too many days on the road. Will's hands were simply magical, Chris knew from experience. Darren was sprawled out in starfish formation and was using one hand to currently explore the dips and valleys of his boyfriend's bare torso.

"What do you say, Gustin? You interested in a little star-spangled fun?"

Chris was still turned towards the living room, as Grant laid a firm hand around his waist and rested it on his hip. He felt himself shudder as the taller man leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Anything for brotherhood and country."

Will was smiling down at him as he continued to explore the ripples and waves of muscles. Hot breath, sudden and quick in his right ear.

"Broad stripes and bright stars, Darren? I'd be willing to share...you know in the spirit of the holiday."

He jerked his head sideways as best he could with Will's fingers still tangled in his hair. Then grinned as he looked into Chris' blue green eyes, and the sparkle he saw there.

"Let freedom reign?"

"Land of the free." Chris chuckled. He was so close, Darren could feel the heat off his skin. He smelled of tequila, lime and a hint of something like cinnamon. He closed his eyes as Chris ran one long, delicate finger along his jawline, it sent a shiver right down to his toes.

He sensed someone else close by but he just didn't have the energy to look. He was trying to tether himself and it wasn't working very well. Normally he was so in control of his faculties but tonight he just felt like he was going to float away. So he focused on the fingers in his hair and the hand currently caressing his out of control five o'clock shadow and the burning desire rising in his body.

"And the home of the brave. How brave are you exactly, D?"

Grant. He had spoken to him earlier in the evening. They had become a fast friends and Darren missed working with him. He had run his hands over the former Warbler's closely shaven head in greeting. Most people could never have pulled off that look but Grant was still unfairly attractive. The hair on his head was surprisingly soft, and tickled his hands. He now looked down and saw his hipster friend had positioned himself so he was straddling his legs and leaning just slightly forward on his hands.

Will laughed behind him. "If you three keep up with this patriotic banter, I'm leaving."

Darren giggled as he sang "Oh, say can you see?"

"Purple Mountain's Majesty?" Grant winked.

"And the rocket's red glare? What's the matter, Will? Feeling left out?"

Chris leaned over Darren and kissed his boyfriend hard. Will released a hand from Darrren's hair and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. It was like watching an incredibly hot make-out scene but from a totally different angle than the cameras normally took. And it all felt like a strange wonderful hazy dream. Watching necks and lips and tongues and teeth. Darren moaned and tried to shift. His cock was pressing right against his jeans and it was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Getting a little warm, D? Serves you right, you know?"

Grant's knees on either side of his thighs had him almost pinned down, he couldn't move, well not really. Darren moved his hips slightly and watched as Grant smiled back at him as he inched forward and lowered himself down. Right down, just below his crotch.

"Fuck, Grant. Fuck." He moaned again and tried to buck his hips – but was quickly held down as he was grabbed by the hips.

"Mr. Criss, you are one incredible cock-tease. We have spent the last four weeks watching you bump, grind, bounce, sweat, wiggle and flaunt your pretty little ass all over the country. Isn't that right, boys?"

"The final straw for me, was you in that Capital Celebration. Seriously Darren, lying down and rolling on the stage? " drawled Will.

Chris chuckled warmly into his neck. "We have a bet going that you've traded in your boxer briefs for something a little more revealing, Dare."

"Those stage lights are insanely hot...and I was getting a heat rash."

Darren heard a hum of agreement as Chris sucked and licked at his earlobe, causing him to tremble. Then, Chris and Will decided it was time for him to lose his light cotton t-shirt – hands groped and tugged, then slid slowly up his sides to remove the offending piece of clothing. He felt like hands were everywhere, caressing, stroking, touching, sliding, causing his skin to hum in response. It was electrifying and grounding at the same time.

Strong hands grabbed his chest and warm lips on his neck then a long tongue swipe. He groaned as Chris followed the curve of his neck with incessant nips and kisses. Soft delicate fingers found their way to the waistband of his jeans. He arched again seeking some sort of friction as Will pinched and flicked at his nipples sending shockwaves to his cock. Which was currently so hard it hurt and was throbbing in his jeans begging for release.

"_Please...Fuck...Please...More..."_ he whined. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

"Relax, honey. We'll get you there." Chris whispered in his ear.

Grant shifted down his body, stretching his long frame down Darren's legs and latched his lips on a jutting hipbone, nipping lightly then sucking firmly. There was just enough weight pressing against his crotch that he felt a slight relief.

Will had slid back just enough to be able to lean forward to start peppering his face with light, barely there kisses tasting of mint and a hint of chocolate. Darren reached up behind him and grabbed at Will's neck urging him on for more, just more. Fingers finally, _finally,_ found the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down in one swift movement. He sobbed into Will's mouth, as pre-cum dripped onto his belly.

_"Jesus...wow...I can't...just...please," _he whimpered and squirmed beneath their ministrations.

Mouths and tongues and hands – his entire body on fire with want and desire. Without warning, his jeans were yanked down over his hips and full beautiful lips sunk down on his cock. He wouldn't last long, he was exhausted and spent. Too full of want, too full of desire. Grant was running his tongue in circles around the crown and dipping into the slit. Chris' lithe form was curled perfectly around him. His mouth was intently focused in the hollow at his collarbone, sucking, nipping and licking while his crotch was pressed against Darren's arm – just enough that he could feel the firm outline in Chris' shorts. Will's tongue in his mouth, tantalizing and teasing. He felt like he was going to explode. Heat building in his belly, balls tightening at the unrelenting warmth of Grant's mouth.

He felt the tension building directly up his spine. He arched his back and bucked his hips, curling his toes into the carpet beneath him seeking release. As his vision threatened to white out, Will latched his lips entirely over his, forming a perfect seal and sucked gently – drawing the air from his lungs. And he was done...white hot sparks, splashing the inside of Grant's mouth, muscles twitching, lungs aching, Will liberating him from his intense kiss, and the beautiful release of every single bit of tension in his entire body while strong familiar arms wrapped around his torso grounding him while giving him freedom from his own personal confinement.

"Happy Independence Day, Darren," were the last words he remembered hearing before passing out entirely, waking up hours later, snuggled deep under the blankets, between Will and Chris in their king sized bed.


End file.
